


The Empty Husk

by Miraltar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No actual sex, Sad, elliott is sad, references of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraltar/pseuds/Miraltar
Summary: The Alexander he knew was gone.AU where Caustic gets turned into a Symulacrum and gets paired with Mirage in duos.  Mirage is NOT ok
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The Alexander he knew was gone.

Elliott stared longingly at the cold chassis that was once his lover taken away from him by Hammond Robotics. He had gone through his grieving process, but being in a duo with him was too much.

“So uh...you ready for the ring today?” Elliott waits for a response he knows won’t come, “Y-yeah...I got ya.” He stares at his feet in the dropship, trying not to let the tears forming in his eyes fall. He thought this would be easy for him, being this close to Nox after what happened, but he was wrong. He was not ready to confront his past lover, now an empty shell of what he once was. Preserved only for his knowledge, he was given a gray and green exterior that now encompassed all his discoveries, but his personality and individualism had been long gone now.

Elliott tried not to think of these things, about how his lover was no longer with him and instead this lifeless machine was, how much it must have hurt for him to be turned into what he is now. He tried not to remember how warm it felt to hold Alexander’s hand in his before each game, how the gentle brushes past one another in the hallways felt. How every day he would wake up to see the love of his life sleeping, his chest rising with gentle breaths. How cold the bed felt without Alex there, how empty and lonely their shared room was. How their passionate nights spent together making love underneath the covers, moans and whispers of “I love you”s never happening again. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. With a final look at his teammates, he leaned over and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, gently but full of emotion, before stepping towards the drop door.

He turns to his teammate, “Good Luck,” he says with a salute and a wink, before jumping out of the ship.


	2. What's Left of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

“FUCK!” Elliott bangs on the wall inside the Bunker. “I’m all out of syringes...fuck.” He looked outside to see the other squads approaching him. He turns to see his squadmate, the robotic Caustic, holding something out to him. A phoenix kit.

“Ha...thanks.” He grabs the kit and starts it up, walking over to a room in the meantime. The gas traps set at the door should give him enough time for cover before-

The doors burst open, and he hears a grenade at the door before his world explodes into white.

Everything fades into darkness, before he finally hears muffled gunshots. Something felt off. Usually when you were downed you never felt this weakened, it was never this draining to be awake for him. The gunshots died down as he heard his teammate confirm that the squad had been eliminated.

“Nice work buddy...I just...give me a few…”

“You are in no shape to move.” Elliott’s eyes shoot open as he looks at his teammate, who hasn’t said a word until now. “Moving would cause your blood loss to come faster. You will die soon.”

Elliott leaned his head back before he felt himself being adjusted into his teammate’s lap. He coughed out a chuckle before opening his eyes, glancing up at the robot holding him. “Heh...at least I get to die with you, Alexander.” The robotic face shifts momentarily into the one he once loved, the crooked nose and thick facial hair that he had missed so dearly. He reaches up to place a hand on his cheek, feeling only the cool metal of the robot. He lowers his hand and lets the tears fall, “I love you, Alex. I’m sorry,” and shifted into a permanent sleep.

Alexander stared at the lifeless being below him and felt something stir within him. He felt the memories of his past body begin to flood into him as he stared at the lifeless corpse of his past lover. “Elliott...no. No no no NO.” He squeezed the body in his arms as he tried to cry, but no tears could come out of his body. “Elliott, my love. I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Punk_Monklee in the Caustage discord! You made me cry so here u go :)


End file.
